


Miettes & parenthèses

by Titania58



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Intense, Love Triangles, POV Charlie, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania58/pseuds/Titania58
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard était terminée. L'euphorie de la victoire d'Harry Potter sur Voldemort avait laissé place au chagrin du prix payé pour la naissance de ce nouveau monde baigné de lumière. C’était l'heure d'enterrer les morts.Contrairement au reste des Weasley, Charlie restait seul face à son chagrin.Jusqu’à ce qu’une main pleine de sollicitude se tende vers lui...
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Barnaby Lee/You, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Reader, Charlie Weasley/You, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Miettes & parenthèses

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Bienvenue sur ce texte mettant en vedette Charlie Weasley avec son point de vue exclusif. 
> 
> L’ambiance est assez différente des textes publiés jusqu’ici alors je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise quand même. 
> 
> J'en profite pour remercier tous les auteurs qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire sur ce sympathique personnage en lisant leurs fanfictions ! Merci à vous ! 
> 
> Texte relatant des relations sexuelles explicites =>réservé à un public averti. 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

MIETTES & PARENTHÈSES 

A combien de services funéraires devait-il encore assister ?  
Combien de morts ? Et parmi eux, combien d’êtres chers ?

La bataille de Poudlard était terminée. L'euphorie de la victoire d'Harry Potter sur Voldemort avait laissé place au chagrin du prix payé pour la naissance de ce nouveau monde, baigné de lumière. C’était l'heure d'enterrer les morts.  
Et de les pleurer. 

Charlie fixait d'un air absent le cercueil qui attendait d'être mis en terre, tandis que son père faisait d'une voix rauque, l'éloge du plus turbulent des fils Weasley, Fred.  
Sa mère sanglotait dans les bras de Percy, Bill enlaçait sa tendre épouse, Ron s'accrochait désespérément à Hermione, Ginny pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de Harry Potter et Georges… Il avait refusé de venir, arguant que ces célébrations funèbres ne rendaient pas hommage au caractère pétillant de son jumeau qui n'était que rires et facéties. Le dragonologiste le soupçonnait de préparer un hommage déluré dont il avait le secret. Comme un feu d’artifice burlesque ou une spectaculaire nuée mouvante de confettis...

Quant à Charlie, il demeurait seul, droit, raide comme la Justice. Depuis la bataille dont les images effroyables se calquaient parfois sur la réalité qui l’entourait, le roux soutenait sa famille meurtrie et répondait aux sollicitations diverses en secondant ses parents. Il démontrait une fois encore son dévouement en faisant passer les besoins du clan Weasley avant les siens. Il jouait son rôle : celui d’un homme affable que ni la guerre, ni la mort ne pouvait ébranler. Après tout, il affrontait des dragons tous les jours, c’était un peu pareil… Ou pas. 

Il se mêla à la foule qui se rendait au Terrier sur l'invitation de sa mère. Avec l’amabilité qui le caractérisait, il reçut les nombreuses condoléances qui n’offraient aucun réconfort à ses tourments. Le roux souffla de lassitude. 

Il dénoua la cravate que sa mère l'avait obligé de porter et s'adossa contre un mur. 

Son regard se porta sur Barnaby et la soeur de Jacob qui se réconfortaient avec l'intimité caractéristique des "ex". A grands regrets, ils avaient rompu deux ans auparavant face à la difficulté de maintenir leur couple stable en raison de la frustrante incompatibilité de leurs emplois du temps. Trop d'amour réciproque les liait pour qu'ils se déchirent mais cette rupture avait profondément ébranlé Barnaby au point de le rendre vulnérable à l'influence toxique de ses parents, fervents partisans de Voldemort. Et une nuit, la sorcière s'était infiltrée dans l'antre des mages noirs et avait ramené Barnaby dans le droit chemin à coups de pieds dans le derrière. Toutefois, quelque chose entre eux s’était brisé cette nuit là. Personne ne sut jamais pourquoi. L’amour distant s’était mué en une amitié surprotectrice ponctuée d’ébats nostalgiques.

Charlie ne les jugeait pas. Chacun avait le droit de tromper sa solitude comme il pouvait. Lui, il le faisait en enchaînant les coups d'un soir, conscient que sa passion dévorante pour les dragons n’était pas compatible avec une relation amoureuse. Et puis, c’était plus simple de s’attacher aux dragons car ils étaient difficiles à tuer. Pas comme les humains qui pouvaient crever d'un coup de baguette, ou d’un éboulis. Comme Fred, Tonks, Rémus, Chiara… Et tant d'autres. 

Le roux soupira, alla en cuisine, pris une bouteille de whisky pur feu dans un placard et sortit. Il avait besoin d'air. Toutes ces courbettes auxquelles se pliaient ses parents pour respecter l'étiquette le révulsait tout à coup. Il avait besoin d’un temps pour lui-même. Celui qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de prendre en raison de ses responsabilités de sorcier de l’Ordre, de frère, de fils, d’ami ou de dragonologiste. 

Charlie sortit sur le perron, déboucha sa bouteille et but une longue rasade.  
Le feu lui brûla la gorge. Le roux le sentit descendre jusqu'à son estomac, ravivant la flamme de sa vie qui vacillait en ce jour de deuil. Il but à Fred, à Tonks, à Rémus, à Chiara, à tous les morts. Il but aussi aux vivants, estropiés ou non, qui devaient cautériser les plaies béantes que les défunts créaient dans leurs cœurs meurtris. 

Soudain, deux bras enlacèrent doucement sa taille et un corps féminin se plaqua contre son dos. Il huma le parfum du jasmin mêlé à celui du bois de santal. 

— Tu ne restes pas avec Barnaby ?  
— Il est entre de bonnes mains… Pas toi. 

Un mince sourire amer étira les lèvres de Charlie. Compréhension et réconfort. En effet, il en avait besoin. Il se tourna vers son amie et l’étreignit avec la force d’un incommensurable chagrin silencieux. Sans larmes. La sorcière pris doucement son visage mal rasé dans ses mains en coupe. Ses pouces caressant avec sollicitude ses pommettes constellées de taches de rousseur. 

— Veux-tu parler ?  
— Veux-tu boire ? répondit-il en agitant sa bouteille de spiritueux. 

Elle la saisit et but une généreuse gorgée au goulot. Le feu du whisky chauffa son doux visage. Puis, elle en renversa sur le sol. 

— A la santé des morts.  
— A la santé des morts, répéta Charlie d'une voix alourdie par l'alcool.

Il jeta un œil par dessus son épaule pour fixer la porte qui laissait filtrer le brouhaha à l'intérieur de la maison. 

— Je n’en peux plus de cette foule.

Charlie était d'un naturel sociable. Cette qualité lui avait valu d'être missionné par Dumbledore afin de recruter des alliés étrangers à l'Ordre. Il les avait conduit à la bataille et certains n’en étaient revenus qu’entre quatre planches. Un fardeau de plus sur ses larges épaules. Charlie avait besoin d'une pause, de se recentrer sur lui-même. 

Son amie présenta sa paume ouverte dans une invitation silencieuse à s'en saisir. Le roux ne se fit pas prier pour accepter l'échappatoire qu'elle lui offrait. Ils disparurent dans un vortex sombre qui claqua comme un fouet et ils réapparurent devant une maison, banale en apparence. Sa maison. 

Il y était déjà venu dans des temps si reculés qu'il se demanda si ses souvenirs n'étaient pas qu'un rêve. C'était l'époque des joyeuses soirées entre anciens camarades, des dîners insouciants entre amis... Ils entrèrent. 

Enfin... Le silence. 

La sorcière prit deux verres et une bouteille d'alcool fort tandis qu'il se laissait tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Charlie regarda sa propre bouteille. Vide. Les morts avaient eu drôlement soif !  
Il but d’un trait le verre servi et le remplit de nouveau. Un silence de plomb s'installa. Chacun perdu dans de sombres pensées qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient prêts à livrer. 

— Par la gueule de Merlin ! Fred est mort ! 

Le dire à haute voix rendait la tragédie plus réelle. Plus douloureuse, aussi. Ce fut probablement le signal que son amie attendait pour l’entourer de ses bras dans lesquels Charlie s'abandonna sans retenue.

Elle pleurait silencieusement. Comme lui, la sorcière avait perdu des proches dans le tumulte des combats, marché sur des cadavres mutilés, sauvé sa vie en volant celles d'autrui. Charlie n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre que la même souffrance enserrait leurs cœurs de ses doigts glacés. Sa vue se brouilla et leurs larmes se mêlèrent dans leur étreinte. 

Le roux ne sut pas trop comment leurs bouches tremblantes de chagrin se trouvèrent. Mais le fait était là. Partageant le même souffle, ils s'embrassaient comme si mêmes les lendemains étaient morts, leurs langues entremêlant plus intimement leur peine. Leurs mains fiévreuses redessinaient le corps de l'autre, chaud et souple sous leurs doigts. Ni froid, ni raide. Intact. Assise à califourchon sur lui, elle déboutonnait sa chemise qu'il retira en hâte avant de retrousser sa robe jusqu'à pouvoir la passer par dessus la tête de la sorcière. 

Elle dévora de nouveau sa bouche en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour forcer son ouverture et l'assaillir avec sa langue. Charlie accueillit le douloureux pincement comme une bénédiction le rassurant sur son existence. Avoir mal signifiait être vivant. 

— Charlie... Baise-moi...  
— Tu as bu.

Cette objection ne l'empêchait pas de tracer un sillon de baisers brûlants le long de son cou, là où le flot de la vie pulsait avec force sous ses lèvres.

—Tu en as besoin, contra-t-elle en ouvrant son pantalon tendu d’un désir proéminent qu'elle caressa. Et moi aussi. 

Charlie posa sa main sur la joue de la sorcière et capta son regard humide.

— Non, dit-il d’un ton sans appel. Tu as besoin d'oublier. 

Elle haussa les épaules. 

— Et pas toi ? 

Le rouquin laissa ses actes parler pour lui en l'attirant contre sa bouche avide. Elle se souleva pour qu’il puisse lever les hanches afin de libérer totalement son érection brûlante. Au lieu de vautrer son chagrin dans l'ivresse de l'alcool, il pouvait tout aussi bien le noyer dans l'ivresse du sexe. Avec l'assurance d'une gueule de bois en moins. 

Elle ondula sur lui, excitant leurs intimités respectives avec pour seule barrière la dentelle noire de sa culotte. 

Charlie ôta le soutien-gorge de la sorcière, écrasa ses seins l'un contre l'autre, et les prit en bouche tour à tour, en appréciant leur velouté sous ses lèvres. Elle inspira l'air dans un sifflement quand il mordit les pointes gonflées de désir avant de les apaiser avec sa langue. Elle défit son catogan, empoigna ses cheveux lisses, et l'obligea à lever son visage émacié vers le sien. Sa langue plongea en lui et baisa sensuellement sa bouche. Il gémit. Haletant, il trouva sa baguette à tâtons et interrompit le baiser. 

Le reste de dentelle disparut sous l'effet d'un sortilège de disparition et son sexe se lova contre les doux plis humides. Sa main serpenta entre eux pour glisser deux doigts dans le puits trempé de la jeune femme prête à le recevoir. L’homme recueillit un peu de son miel qu'il goûta sous le regard vitreux de la sorcière. La saveur douce-amère répondait parfaitement à l'atmosphère du moment. 

— Chevauche-moi ! 

Elle se souleva et retomba lentement sur son érection qu’il orienta de sa main. Un râle d'extase échappa à Charlie. Elle ondula sensuellement des hanches permettant à sa queue de se nicher confortablement en elle, tandis qu'il jouait avec son clitoris. Ses doigts de fées incendiaient sa peau, ses cicatrices, frôlaient la toison discrète de son torse, esquissaient ses muscles et pincèrent ses tétons. Elle le griffa même par endroit, sur le fil entre douleur et plaisir. Le souffle saccadé, le roux se tendit dans la luxure. La cadence et l'amplitude des va-et-vient de son amante monta en crescendo. Les ongles ancrés dans son torse, elle ne tarda pas à rebondir sauvagement sur sa queue. Jamais Charlie ne lui aurait soupçonné une fougue aussi ardente ! 

— Oh ! Oui… Comme ça ! 

Sa main tendue jouait avec un sein alors que l'autre dansait sous ses yeux, au rythme de ses gémissements. Son sexe embrasait implacablement son puits humide qu'elle contractait par intermittence pour intensifier leur plaisir. Son autre main calleuse fouetta une fesse charnue, la sorcière hoqueta. L'impact la fit délicieusement vibrer autour de lui. Charlie haleta avant de l'écraser contre son torse pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, en remuant férocement ses hanches en elle.

— C’est bon, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers. Charlie...

Oui, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il avait besoin de plus. Alors, Charlie lui demanda de se mettre à quatre pattes au sol. Positionné derrière elle, il empoigna ses hanches, la combla d'un puissant coup de rein et son bassin martela ses fesses. Sous l'effort, la sueur perlait sur sa peau. 

— Oh ! Oui ! N’arrête pas...  
— Vas-y ! haleta-t-il, jouis pour moi ! 

Soudain, elle se cambra et un orgasme fulgurant la déchira dans un cri, dont la litanie qui suivit se fit l'écho.  
Fortement gainé dans sa féminité, le sorcier insatiable se désespérait d'assouvir son impérieux besoin encore insatisfait. Aussi, il ne laissa aucun répit et poursuivit ses assauts contre la croupe rougie qui venait à sa rencontre dans un concert de cris, de bruits humides, de claques savamment administrées, et de grognements. 

Ainsi, Charlie oubliait les horreurs et les larmes. Leurs gémissements et leurs cris d'extase couvraient le fracas des maléfices et les râles d'agonie d'une bataille acharnée qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Le goût de son miel surpassait celui de l'hémoglobine qui avait envahi sa bouche au cœur de la bataille. L'odeur âcre du sexe imprégnant la pièce dissipait la puanteur de la mort et des chairs calcinées qui hantaient ses narines. Et la puissance de l’orgasme de la sorcière lui rappelait qu'un corps pouvait aussi convulser dans le plaisir. 

À chaque coup de reins, Charlie réaffirmait son existence dans une pulsion primitive, animale. Une pulsion de vie.

— Charlie ! Je...Encore !  
— On va le faire ensemble !

La réplique orgasmique de son amante le fit exploser. Il se déchargea de sa semence, et d’une partie de ses tourments, en quelques poussées accompagnées d’un cri ressemblant davantage à un rugissement qu’à un son humain. Dès que Charlie relâcha ses hanches, la femme s'effondra, telle une poupée désarticulée. Il s’écroula à moitié sur elle, l'esprit brumeux. Vidé, épuisé et apaisé.

Un discret soubresaut contre lui l'alarma. La sorcière enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. Il caressa son dos avec sollicitude. 

—Hé ! Ça va ? 

Elle acquiesça en reniflant. 

— Ce n’est rien... Stupides émotions… trop… 

Elle en perdait ses mots. 

— Intenses ? proposa-t-il.  
— Ouais. 

Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. L’intensité de leurs ébats avaient provoqué un tel lâcher prise que des émotions enfermées jusque là s'étaient libérées. Le roux scruta les rougeurs et les marques bleutées apparaissant là où il l’avait si fermement saisie. Charlie aussi s'était complètement abandonné dans la passion et cela lui avait apporté un certain répit ainsi qu’un obscur bien-être. 

— Si j’avais su qu’il y avait un tel feu en toi, j’aurais coché l’option "amis avec avantages" bien plus tôt, plaisanta-t-il pour la distraire. 

Elle pouffa en essuyant son visage avant de le tourner vers le roux qui l’enveloppa dans une étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux, dans une intimité réconfortante. 

— Viens à la Réserve avec moi, chuchota-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux. 

Elle secoua la tête dans son épaule. 

— Je pars au Brésil dans une semaine.  
—Alors, partons demain et reste avec moi en attendant. Rien de tel que des bébés dragons pour remonter le moral ! C’est la période des naissances !

Un long silence lui répondit. 

— Viens avec moi… Juste une parenthèse pour changer d'air, cicatriser… Une parenthèse pour oublier… Et tu ne vas pas rester à ruminer toute seule dans cette maison vide quand même ?! 

La dernière phrase fit vaciller le regard qu’elle portait sur lui. Le baiser qu’il lui offrit acheva de la convaincre.

—D'accord. 

Il la garda contre lui encore un moment avant d'aller prendre une douche. 

— Je passe te prendre demain à huit heures. 

XxxxxxxxxxxX 

Il arriva bientôt au Terrier. L’imposante silhouette de Barnaby attendait, assis sur le perron. Il s'installa à côté du brun. 

—Tu étais avec elle.  
— Oui.  
— Tu as couché avec elle.  
— Oui, mais... Merde ! Comment tu le sais ?  
—Tu sens son gel douche, expliqua le magizoologiste.  
— Oh ! 

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Le regard hanté de Barnaby se perdait dans les brins d'herbe en bas des marches. Son visage était crispé et sa posture raide. 

— On est pote mais je ne m'excuserai pas, annonça le roux. On n'a rien prémédité… C'est arrivé, c'est tout.  
— Pas besoin d'excuses, confirma Barnaby. Tant qu'elle va bien...  
— Tu l'aimes toujours.  
— Peu importe, grommela le brun. On ne se remettra jamais ensemble.  
— A cause de ce qui s'est passé quand elle est venue te chercher chez tes parents ? 

Involontairement, l'homme athlétique démontra une fois de plus sa force quand son poing se crispa sur son verre et que ce dernier éclata sous la pression. Le roux sortit sa baguette.  
"Reparo" 

—Pardon… Qu'est-ce que tu sais à ce sujet ? Elle t'en a parlé ?  
—Non, mais tout le monde peut voir qu'il s'est passé un truc. 

Barnaby pinça ses lèvres et fit tournoyer le liquide ambré qu'il venait de verser dans son verre. 

— Quand elle a débarqué au repaire, je n'étais plus moi-même… J'étais un mage noir sous l'imperium de mon père. Pour me libérer, elle… J'étais là… Elle a conclu un marché.  
— Un marché ? Quel genre de marché ? Rien qui implique une trahison, j'espère !  
— Elle n'a jamais trahi personne !!! s'emporta Barnaby, outré. Mais, si je le dis, je meurs. 

Charlie haussa un sourcil circonspect. La mine grave de son ami l'informa du sens littéral de cette terrible affirmation. 

—Un Serment Inviolable ? 

Le brun opina et Charlie se demanda en quoi les termes de cet accord étaient si horribles pour que leur amie exige le secret sous serment mortel. 

— Elle aurait pu utiliser un sort d'amnésie.  
— J'ai refusé… Je suis responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Oublier, c'est faire insulte à ce qu'il lui en a coûté de me sortir de là.

Vivre chaque jour avec sa conscience coupable était la façon de Barnaby d'expier ses erreurs. 

— Tu n'as pas à t'infliger ça et je suis certain qu'elle ne te reproche rien. 

Barnaby grimaça un rictus amer. 

— Elle essaie de ne pas m'en vouloir. Nuance. Mais quelque chose en elle s’est brisé et je sais -elle aussi- que c'est en grande partie ma faute. Car rien ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas cherché à joindre mes parents, malgré ses avertissements. 

La sorcière souffrait d'une involontaire rancœur indésirable qui lui interdisait toute implication romantique avec le magizoologiste. Charlie secoua la tête. L'un n'aspirait qu'à oublier quand l'autre conservait religieusement le même souvenir douloureux. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient devenus si incompatibles. 

— Et ceux qui sont au courant de cet accord ?  
— Elle est dorénavant la seule à pouvoir en parler. Et je suis actuellement le seul à pouvoir l'écouter. 

Barnaby but une gorgée. Et le Weasley décida qu'il ne voulait pas en savoir davantage. Parfois, il valait mieux fermer les yeux sur une vérité trop lourde à porter. 

— Peu importe ce qu'il y a entre vous, sache que je ne renoncerai pas aux miettes qu'elle consent à me laisser en souvenir du passé. 

Le dragonologiste leva les paumes en signe d’apaisement.

—Oh ! Laaaa ! Si les miettes dont tu parles font référence à vos parties de jambes en l'air occasionnelles, que les choses soient claires, Barnaby : on a couché ensemble et vu qu'elle a accepté mon invitation à passer quelques jours en Roumanie, je pense pouvoir affirmer sans paraître prétentieux qu’on recommencera. Mais ce qui se passe entre vous deux ne me concerne pas. 

XxxxxxxxxxxX 

La semaine avait passé à une vitesse folle. Dans un premier temps, les jeunes gens avaient apprécié cet environnement où rien ne leur rappelait les tragédies qui s'étaient abattues sur eux. Ainsi, il était plus facile d'admettre que la vie continuait. 

Charlie avait montré son quotidien au service des dragons qu'il chérissait tant. Il avait assommé les réminiscences néfastes en partageant son savoir avec son élève temporaire qui s'était plongée avidement dans cet apprentissage distrayant. 

Ensemble, ils avaient chassés les spectres de la guerre qui les hantaient. Ils s'étaient oubliés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aussi. Souvent. Parfois sauvagement, parfois tristement, parfois avec une douceur qu’ils redécouvrirent ensemble. Toujours avec un besoin dévorant. De plus, le roux s'était surpris à apprécier la présence de la sorcière dans son sillage au point d'espérer que le temps cesse sa course pour que cette parenthèse s'éternise. 

Cette chaleur humaine lui apportait un réconfort addictif, réanimant une flamme que même un dragon ne pouvait raviver. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne dans sa vie éprouvait le besoin d'elle. C'était troublant de nouveauté. 

Aussi, quand Charlie se réveilla seul dans son lit après une nuit d'adieu torride, l'absence de la jeune femme lui pesa. Il ne restait que l’odeur du jasmin sur son oreiller froid qu'il respira longuement et les stigmates de leurs relations charnelles sur sa peau. 

Aucun d'eux n'était prêt à entamer une relation. Peut-être qu’ils ne le seraient jamais. Il leur fallait d'abord se réparer eux-mêmes, cautériser les plaies de l'âme et guérir de leurs traumatismes. 

Tous deux étaient à l'image de ce monde : en reconstruction. 

Cependant, ils pouvaient toujours s'offrir d'autres parenthèses bienfaisantes... Fort de cette conclusion, le roux décida de l'envoi d'un hibou et il se leva pour rédiger sa missive. 

Une enveloppe avec son nom calligraphié trônait sur le bureau. Mu par une curiosité fébrile, il la décacheta et découvrit un parchemin où l'image d'un Boutefeu Chinois s'anima pour cracher une flambée qui pris la forme d'un message en lettres de feu. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps d'un sourire franc et sincère qui atteignit même ses yeux. 

Sur le parchemin : deux dates dans un futur proche, entre parenthèses. Suivies d'un point d'interrogation.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors à votre avis, qu’a fait la soeur de Jacob pour libérer Barnaby ?  
> Pour vous, cette fin ouverte débouchera-t-elle sur quelque chose de plus que des parenthèses ?  
> Quoiqu’il en soit, je m’étais donné pour mission d’offrir une fin heureuse à Charlie donc, mission accomplie !  
> Partagez vos théories, je suis curieuse de ce que vous imaginez ! 
> 
> Merci pour la lecture !


End file.
